


Valentin

by shuchan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Steve úgy gondolja, hogy végre kipihenheti magát, amikor hazaér a Toronyba, de Tonynak kicsit más elképzelései vannak a relaxációról.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve idegei egész nap pattanásig feszültek. Mindenki a nyakára járt, a SHIELD-nél se hagyták békén, és mintha direkt ezt a napot választotta volna minden bűnöző, hogy őt bosszantsa. Gyakorlatilag egész nap rohangált, és késő délutánra elmondhatta magáról, hogy egy nap tízszer lefutotta New Yorkot. Semmi mást nem akart, csak hazamenni a Toronyba, de ekkor Fury találta meg egy második világháborús jelentés kapcsán, amit nem rég találtak meg egy elfeledett bunkerben, Európában.   
Mire végre hazamehetett, rángatózó szemhéjjal vette tudomásul, hogy lassan egy hete nem tudott normálisan együtt lenni Tonyval, ráadásul az elmúlt négy napban nem is látta. Persze, telefonon beszéltek, de az mégse volt az igazi.   
Most viszont itt állt végre, a Torony előtt, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem az utolsó pillanatban fogják újra fölhívni, hogy megtalálták Eldorádót, vagy az alkimisták találtak egy sárkányt.  
Egyszerűen csak haza akart végre menni.  
***  
Tonyt majd megette a fene. Azon kívül, amikor Steve este bezuhant mellé az ágyba, illetve reggel kimászott mellőle, alig látta, és bár tudta, hogy mi az oka, de nem érdekelte. Vissza akarta kapni végre a párját, és szinte indián táncban tört ki, amikor megtudta, hogy ma este végre hazajön.  
Végigjárta a boltokat, és beszerzett vagy 50 vörös illatos gyertyát, rengeteg rózsát, fahéjas illóolajat, és több tubus síkosítót is. Alig bírt magával, hogy végre újra a karjában tarthassa a kapitányát, és már csak a gondolatára is fickándozni kezdett a már félig merev oszlopa a nadrágjában. Majdnem elájult, amikor Jarvis bejelentette, hogy a kapitány hamarosan fölér.  
***  
Steve nekidőlt a lift falának, és csukott szemmel hallgatta a szerkezet hangját, ahogy egyre följebb ért, míg végül kinyílt az ajtó, és kellemes meleg fogadta, és talán rózsaillat? A katona belépett a félhomályba boruló nappaliba, és kíváncsian nézett körül. Teljesen üres volt a helyiség, mintha senki nem lenne otthon.   
Már elindult volna a műhelybe, hátha ott megtalálja a párját, ismerve késő esti szerelési szokásait, de ekkor észrevett egy halványan mozgó fényt a hálóba vezető folyosón. Ahogy odaért, egy apró gyertyát vett észre a földön, ami kellemes rózsaillatot árasztott magából. Steve fölnézett, és pár méterrel arrébb még egy, majd az mögött még egy gyertyát látott. Elmosolyodott, és követte a fényeket, amíg a szobájukba nem ért. Boldogan sóhajtott, ahogy meglátta a párját, feszülős fekete pólóban és farmerban, ahogy az égő gyertyákkal és rózsaszirmokkal földíszített szoba közepén állt, egy csokor vörös rózsával a kezében.  
\- Helló, szépfiú - kacsintott rá a zseni.  
Steve odasétált a férfihoz, és lágyan megcsókolta.  
\- Hazaértem - suttogta a párja ajkaiba.  
\- Végre - támasztotta meg Tony a homlokát a szőkéén, miközben mélyen beszívta az illatát - El se tudod képzelni, hogy mennyire hiányoztál.   
\- Sajnálom, Tony. Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen sokáig fog tartani a küldetés.  
\- Ne mentegetőzz, szivi - adott a szájára egy puszit a zseni - Menj és fürödj egyet, már előkészítettem a vizet. Utána megmasszírozlak.  
\- Jól hangzik - szívta meg kicsit Steve a barna nyakát, mire az halkan fölnyögött - Egyébként hogyhogy ez a felhajtás? Nem most van a szülinapom.  
\- Igaz is, boldog Valentin napot - nyújtotta oda Tony a csokrot, amit a szőke bűnbánó arccal vett el.  
\- Ne haragudj, Tony! Teljesen kiment a fejemből!  
\- Ugyan, volt anélkül is elég bajod. Na, hess, és áztasd be magad, mert egész este kényeztetni foglak - nyalta meg gyorsan a fülcimpáját az idősebb férfi, és egy fenékrepacsival a fürdő felé terelte a párját.  
Steve nevetve indult el, de útközben még azért vízbe rakta a csokrot, és mélyen beszippantotta a virágok illatát. Majdnem elolvadt, amikor meglátta, hogy Tony a fürdőt is hasonlóan díszítette föl, mint a szobájukat. Itt is gyertyák világítottak meg mindent, és a kádban finoman gőzölgött a habos meleg víz. A szuperkatona élvezettel hámozta le magáról a ruháját, és merült el nyakig a vízben.   
Tony is belépett a helyiségbe, majd leült Steve háta mögé a kád szélére, a kezébe nyomott egy kevés tusfürdőt, és masszírozni és mosni kezdte a katona hátát, aki élvezettel nyöszörgött a kényeztetésre.   
\- Nem csatlakozol?  
\- Nem, kedves, ez az este rólad szól - búgta a férfi, mire Steve megremegett, és megjelent egy kép a lelki szemei előtt, ahogy Tony ugyanezzel a hanggal szólítja meg, miközben benne mozog.   
Elvörösödött a gondolatra, de szerencsére Tony ebből nem vett semmit észre. Amikor a barna végzett, lemosta a férfi hátát, segített neki kiszállni a vízből, és bár önkéntelenül megnyalta a száját a merev oszlop látványára, nem tett semmit. Helyette egy törülközővel letörölte a párja izmos testét, majd kézenfogva visszavezette a hálóba, ahol lenyomta az ágyra.  
\- Feküdj a hasadra - harapta meg picit a nyakát, majd nem törődve a Steve által kiadott hangokkal, elővette az olajat, és amint a szőke elhelyezkedett, ráült a fenekére, csorgatott a tenyerére egy adag folyadékot, és finoman, de határozottan masszírozni kezdte a merev izmokat.   
Steve érezte, ahogy fokozatosan lazulnak el az ideggócok a testében, és ahogy egyre jobban fölizgult Tony ügyködésére. Halkan nyöszörgött, ahányszor a barna talált rajta egy érzékeny pontot, és a csípője is önkéntelenül bemozdult, hogy enyhítse kicsit a feszültséget az ágyékában.  
\- Miért kapom ezt a különleges figyelmet? - szuszogta bele a párnába.  
\- Azért, kedves, mert megérdemled, és mert azt szeretném, hogy jól érezd magad. Most pedig lazíts - mondta Tony, mire Steve beleegyezően nyöszörgött, majd behunyta a szemeit, hogy csak a zseni ujjaira koncentrálhasson.  
Az idősebb férfi minden tudását beleadta, hogy minél több élvezetet okozhasson a párjának, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy a gócok szép lassan eltűntek a vonzó testből. Amikor végzett a hátával, megropogtatta kicsit az ujjait.  
\- Fordulj meg, Steve, most a mellkasod jön.  
A katona meg se rezzent, csak mozdulatlanul feküdt alatta.  
\- Steve?  
Semmi reakció. Tony lemászott a hátáról, hogy megnézze, minden rendben van-e, és majdnem elnevette magát. Steve szemei csukva voltak, az ajka enyhén szétnyílt és egyenletesen szuszogva az igazak álmát aludta. Tony jó munkát végzett. Túl jót. Kénytelen volt beletörődni a helyzetbe, úgyhogy mosolyogva betakarta a férfit, összeszedte az olajat és a síkosítót, amit szintén előkészített, és mindent elrakott, majd elfújta az összes gyertyát, átöltözött, és bebújt a katona mellé. Steve nagyon ki lehetett merülve, mert nem ébredt föl semmire. A barna még figyelte pár percig a békés arcot, majd még közelebb húzódott hozzá, átölelte a derekát, és ő is behunyta a szemeit.  
Majd holnap folytatják.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miután fölébredt, Steve úgy dönt, kárpótolja Tonyt az estéért.

Steve arra ébredt, hogy a jobb karja kényelmetlenül nyomja az oldalát. Ráadásul a saját súlyától még el is zsibbadt, és ahogy legördült róla, mintha ezernyi hangya kezdte volna szurkálni. Ahogy álmosan körbepislogott, az első, amit észrevett, hogy reggel volt. A nap fényes csíkot vetett a két függöny közötti résen keresztül a párnára.   
Ahogy megfordult, a másik oldalán Tonyt látta meg, ahogy a hátán fekszik, fölöltözve, és még az igazak álmát alussza. Ő maga viszont meztelen volt. Értetlenül nézett a párjára, amíg eszébe nem jutott az este, és legszívesebben homlokon vágta volna magát.  
\- A fenébe - mormogta.  
Tony mindent előkészített, erre ő meg elaludt. Nagyon szégyellte magát, de ugyanakkor nem csodálkozott rajta. Egyszerűen ki volt merülve, és Tony munkálkodása kicsit túlzottan is ellazította. Ahogy visszagondolt az estére, önkéntelenül is megmarkolta magát, és csak még jobban zavarba jött, hogy csak az emlékektől fölizgult.   
Újra a zsenire nézett, figyelte az apró ráncokat a szeme sarkában, a serkenő borostát a rendezett, formára vágott szakáll körül, az épphogycsak kilátszó fogakat. Elképzelte, ahogy ezek a fogak finoman beleharapnak az érzékeny bőrébe, és egész testében megremegett. Még mindig új volt neki, hogy mit tud kihozni belőle ez a férfi, még akkor is, ha csak alszik mellette.   
Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve Steve óvatosan, hogy ne ébressze föl a másikat, föltornázta magát, lehúzta Tonyról a takarót, és amilyen lassan csak lehetett, levetkőztette. Egy pillanatra megmerevedett, amikor a férfi morgott egyet, de csak a másik irányba fordította a fejét, és aludt tovább.   
A szuperkatona csókokat lehelt a fölfedett bőrfelületre, majd kézbe vette a másik oszlopát, és próbaképp megnyalta. Nem történt semmi, úgyhogy megismételte. Tony összehúzta picit a szemöldökét, de semmi. A szőke most a szájába vette az egész makkot, és megszívta. Örömmel konstatálta, hogy keményebb lett. Tehát reagál. Elmosolyodott, és nekilátott a munkának.   
Ahogy ingerelte, a zseni egyre hangosabban nyöszörgött, de még mindig nem ébredt föl. Steve csodálkozva figyelte, ahogy egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt, és belemarkolt a lepedőbe, de továbbra se nyitotta ki a szemét, pedig a katona minden tudását beleadta. Ennek eredményeképp az idősebb férfi már kőkeményen meredezett. A szőke elgondolkozva simított végig a férfiasságán, majd elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott egy ötlet. Ugyan még csak egy-két alkalommal szeretkeztek úgy, hogy Steve volt az aktív fél, de emlékezett rá, hogy mit kell csinálnia. Lemászott az ágyról, és szerencsére elsőre megtalálta azt a fiókot, ami a síkosítót rejtette.   
Nem tudott nem kuncogni a párján, ahogy még mindig mélyen aludt, miközben ő széjjelebb húzta a lábait, hogy jobban közéjük férhessen. Nyomott egy kevés krémet az ujjára, párszor megdörzsölte vele a zseni bejáratát, szétkenve rajta egy keveset, majd becsúsztatta az ujját a tövéig.  
***  
Tonynak nagyon furcsa álma volt. Egyik pillanatban még a páncélban röpködött a levegőben, kerülgetve a kilőtt rakétákat, a következőben viszont már egy ágyon feküdt, Steve-vel a lábai között, aki épp ujjazni kezdte. Nem volt kellemetlen, sőt! A szőke szinte azonnal megtalálta az érzékeny pontját, amitől Tony elvesztette az eszét, és fölkiáltott.   
Ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit, és lenézett, először nem tudta, hogy még mindig álmodik-e, vagy ez már a valóság. Steve ugyanis tényleg a lábai között térdelt, tökéletesen meztelenül, és épp hamiskásan vigyorgott rá.   
\- Jó reggelt.  
\- Neked is - motyogta álomittasan a zseni - Nem mintha panaszkodnék, de... uhh... mit csinálsz? - fojtott el egy nyikkanást.  
\- Úgy véltem, ez jobb ébresztő lesz, mint a kávé - mosolygott a szőke, miközben újra simogatni kezdte belülről Tonyt.  
\- De... aahh... még milyen... jól gondol... tad - nyöszörögte az idősebb férfi.  
\- Úgy voltam vele, hogy ha már eltoltam a tegnap estét, megérdemelsz egy kis kényeztetést.  
\- Igazán... mmh... igazán nem kell...  
\- Dede - vigyorgot a szuperkatona, majd úgy döntött, túl sokat mellőzte párja oszlopát, és azt is újra kezelésbe vette.  
Élvezettel hallgatta, ahogy Tony egyre hangosabban nyög minden egyes alkalommal, amikor végigsimított az aprócska kis dudoron, de arra vigyázott, hogy ne ingerelje túl, mert mást forgatott a fejében, mint hogy a beteljesülésig kényeztesse a párját. A férfi szerszáma kőkemény volt, és szabályosan lüktetett a nyelve alatt, a hangoktól pedig, amiket hallatott, Steve kis híján elélvezett. Szándékosan nem nyúlt magához, pedig szinte már fájdalmas volt a saját merevedése, de Tony volt az első.  
Egy ponton a barna lecsúsztatta a kezeit, beletúrt a hajába, és az ujjaival erősen megragadta a szőke fürtöket, de a katonát a fájdalom most csak még jobban fölingerelte. Ki kellett tartania, ha valóra akarta váltani a tervét, de minden apró rántásra kellemes bizsergés futott végig a gerincén. Ugyanakkor Tony is vészesen közel került a beteljesüléshez.   
\- St... Steve! Min-mindjárt... - zihálta a férfi, ahogy a forróság kezdett szétterjedni az ágyékában, ám egyszer csak minden inger megszűnt, és az izmai, amelyek között korábban párja ujja csúszkált, most a semmi körül pulzáltak - Steve... mit...  
\- Sshh, minden oké - hajolt közel a katona, és lágyan megócskolta - Nem mentem sehová.  
Finoman végigsimított az izzadtságtól nedves, izmos mellkason, és közben dagadt a büszkeségtől, hogy ő volt az, akiért Tony Stark így epekedett; aki képes volt így szétszedni a férfit, hogy aztán hamarosan újra összerakja.   
Amikor úgy ítélte, hogy a férfi eleget pihent, minden figyelmeztetés nélkül visszacsúsztatta az ujját, és egyből tövig nyelte a férfiasságát. Tonyt váratlanul érte a támadás, és a gyönyörtől megdobta a csípőjét, amitől csak még mélyebbre csúszott a szőke torkában. A katona szemei megteltek könnyel, de nem törődött velük. Ez kis ár volt azért, hogy ilyen állapotban láthassa a férfit. Ugyanakkor ideje volt saját magát is előkészíteni. Még korábban magára is kent a folyadékból, így könnyedén becsusszant a mutató- és a középső ujja. Mély levegőt vett, és tágítani kezdte az izmokat, nagyokat nyelve, hogy lehetőleg ne süljön el idő előtt.   
Mire a barna újra orgazmusközelbe került, ő is kellően kitágult. Ezúttal is kihúzta a férfiból a z ujját, és szinkronban zihált vele. Miközben várt, újra és újra végigjáratta a tekintetét Tony testén. A szemei csukva voltak, és szaporán vette a levegőt a résnyire nyitott száján keresztül. A mellkasa hevesen emelkedett és süllyedt, az ujjai még mindig a lepedőt szorongatták, amibe még Steve ügyködése során kapaszkodott meg. A szőke elégedett volt a munkájával, és úgy döntött, ideje az utolsó döfést bevinnie, részben azért, mert nem akarta már tovább kínozni, és részben azért, mert már ő se bírta tovább.   
Nyomott még egy kevés síkosítót a tenyerére, és lassú mozdulatokkal szétkente a másik férfiasságán, majd mielőtt Tony fölocsúdhatott volna, egy gyors mozdulattal beleült. Egyszerre nyögtek föl a gyönyörtől, ami végigszáguldott rajtuk. Steve-nek muszáj volt megtámaszkodnia az alatta feszülő testen, hogy lélegzethez jusson. Tony tökéletes szögben volt, és már ennél a mozdulatnál végigsiklott az érzékeny pontján, a katona pedig nem akart még ilyen gyorsan elmenni.   
Amikor már bizrtos volt benne, hogy nem fog az első mozdulatra elélvezni, fölemelkedett a barna csípőjéről, majd egy határozott mozulattal visszacsúszott. Tony kezei azonnal a csípőjére kúsztak, és bár megpróbálta átvenni az irányítást, Steve lefejtette magáról az ujjakat, és lefogta a csuklóit a férfi feje fölött.   
\- Steve-  
A szőke nem hagyta befejezni a mondatot, az ajkai könyörtelenül lecsaptak, és a nyelveik vad táncba kezdtek. Közben már egyenletes ritmusra mozgott a párján, és minden egyes alkalommal beleremegett, amikor Tony végigsiklott azon az érzékeny ponton. Egy idő után szétváltak az ajkaik, hogy levegőhöz juthassanak.  
\- Steve... gyorsabban - nyöszörögte a férfi, de most már a szőke is türelmetlen volt, és egyre vadabb ütemet diktált.  
Az ujjai rászorultak a barna csuklóira, de amaz nem törődött vele. Bár kevés volt a mozgástere, de a csípőjével megpróbált egyszerre mozogni a katonával, még intenzívebbé téve minden egyes pillanatot, amíg már nem bírták tovább. A kétszeres késleltetés meghozta az eredményét - Tony fölkiáltott, ahogy élete leghevesebb orgazmusa végigrobbant rajta, és mélyen beleélvezett a másik testébe. Steve-nek se kellett több. Amint megérezte magában a forróságot, az elég volt, hogy őt is elérje a gyönyör, és miközben egész testében megremegett, Tonyt egészen a nyakáig beterítette a magjával, majd finoman leszállt róla, és elterült a mellette.  
Jó pár percig így maradtak, amíg próbálták visszanyerni a lélegzetüket, és várták, hogy a szívük újra nyugodt tempóban verjen. Végül a zseni jutott először szóhoz.  
\- Hát ez... valami elképesztő volt. Köszönöm, Steve.  
A szőke az oldalára fordult, és hamiskásan rákacsintott.  
\- Volt kitől tanulnom.  
\- Sose hagyd abba - nevetett föl Tony, majd föltornászta magát, és remegő lábakkal fölállt az ágyról.  
\- Hová mész?  
\- Úgy érzem, nem fog ártani egy jó zuhany - biccentett a férfi, majd eltűnt a fürdőszobában.  
Steve a hátára fordult, és rávigyorgott a mennyezetre. Épp nyújtózkodott egyet, amikor a zseni kidugta a fejét az ajtón.  
\- Nem csatlakozol? - kacsintott rá hamiskásan, mire a katona azonnal fölpattant, és a párja után sietett.  
\- Dehogynem! Hosszú még a nap - ölelte át, miközben újra megcsókolta.


End file.
